Just Because
by hpdork22
Summary: My take on the marriage law, a FreMione tale. When a ghost of the past throws them together, just because, how will they cope? Are they too different? What will everyone else think? ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The woman sighed in her plush office, decorated in an oddly gray shade of mauve. She was in her 40s, not particularly beautiful or striking but certainly not a face you'd forget. Her nose was flat, her eyes were large but not in a doe-faced sort of way, but rather as if she was closely related to a fly. Her glasses, outdated in a periwinkle color adorned with rhinestones, did not help to disguise this rather unfortunate feature, but amplified it. Her mouth was…petite to put it nicely, much to small for her abnormally large face if you didn't. There was an unsightly pile of green-tinged brown hair that could not possibly look real. One could only explain I as though she had placed a mushroom shaped cold pack on her head and fashioned her hair over it. She sat at a white wicker desk that sat in front of a large wall of posters reminiscent of the room of a 7 year old girl as each picture was framed in a shade of pink or purple and featured a baby animal. This wall featured almost every single baby mammal one could think of, except, noticeably missing, was any animal reminiscent of a feline, for this woman absolutely detested cats. She had never understood her older sister's fascination with them. They were tiny, flighty, creatures, always coughing up hair and creating foul smells. She preferred a stockier, cuddlier type of animal; say an elephant, a horse, or a dog. Then again she never really understood her sister at all. She was always fiercely jealous of Dorrie, in the words of their parents,

"Dorrie has so many wonderful friends," said her mum.

"Dorrie is loved by all her teachers," said her dad.

"Dorrie is a prefect,"

"Dorrie aced her O.W.L.S,"

"Why can't you be more like Dorrie?" her parents questioned in unison.

Dorrie this, Dorrie that, she was tired of it. She had watched for 5 years as her elder sister climbed the social ladder, with each new rung leaving her farther and farther behind in the dust. Dorrie may have been book smart and popular but Mildred, Mildred was a strategist. She was cunning; she was bright, even if her O.W.L.S or N.E.W.T.S hadn't shown it. When Dorrie refused to make room for Mildred in her life, Mildred made it for her. Even if she couldn't be known as Mildred Umbridge, she would be known as Dolores Umbridge's little sister.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat, furiously typing away (thanks to the help of a one Arthur Weasley, the owner and founder Wizmug, a consulting firm that was founded after the downfall of Lord Voldemort in order to create familiarity among the wizarding world with basic muggle objects, nearly 90 of homes and business were using computers, telephones, electric ovens, and various other muggle appliances) at her sleek desk, made of a rich wood and placed in front of the backdrop of a floor to ceiling window that created an illusion similar to the one in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Dressed smartly in a gray tweed knee length pencil skirt and cream-colored short sleeve button down, her caramel hair was thrown into a messy bun, the sign of a hard day's work. Despite her long hours and 365 day a year work schedule, Hermione still looked her age of 20. Just last year, she was a high ranking ministry official for the Department of International Magical Publications, a post she received almost immediately after her graduation at Hogwarts, partly because of the excellence in her studies she had achieved at Hogwarts, and partly because by the time all of the corrupt Ministry employees were removed from their positions and tried by the Wizengamot there remained only a handful of people in each department. But after only 2 years at her important post, Hermione had left her job to become the Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Prophet because the paper suffered similarly to the Ministry in that nearly ¾ of the staff was gone and only the weak reporters were left. Hermione told others that her motivation for leaving the ministry was so that she could return the paper to its former glory and put a stop to the media corruption that was so prevalent in her years at Hogwarts. But that wasn't the only reason for Hermione's departure from the job that gave her so much power and satisfaction. She had truly loved her time at the Ministry, if it hadn't been for that one person. She shuddered as she thought of "her." The one woman that could drive Hermione, headstrong, courageous, brave, Gryffindor, Hermione away from the one job she truly loved. The time when "she" had begun to create the new regime had felt like fifth year all over again to Hermione. She attempted to shake the negative thoughts out of her head but her fury only made her type faster as she quickly corrected the mistakes of Pansy's article on this season's robe fashions. Normally she would leave the editing of such articles to section editors, but after her recent breakup with her boyfriend of three years, Ron Weasley; she had sought an excuse to get away from it all and dove into her work.

"PARKINSON!" Hermione barked. "Here are the changes for your article, we go to press in 20 minutes, hop to it!" Pansy flitted away and Hermione had to laugh at herself for her actions. She knew that there was a small possibility; ok a large possibility that her actions were due to Pansy's treatment of her and her friends during their years at Hogwarts. After the short chuckle that had had a positive effect on her mood, she called out to a photographer in a friendly voice, "Colin, here's the new photo layout, but this picture is too blurry. Switch it out with this one and charm this photo so that this player flies towards the spread, not away from it. We don't need our readers' eyes wondering off the page onto a copy of the Quibbler do we now?" Hermione sent the junior staffer off with a pat on the back and the wink. For the rest of the night Hermione worked feverishly until all the work was done. The last one to go home, she locked up her office and apparated to the lobby. "See ya tomorrow Frank!," she called to her favorite security guard. "Take it easy Granger," the burly man replied as Hermione walked out of the building into the autumn chill of the night air.

((AN: Sorry it's so short, I haven't quite gotten the hang of translating the length from word documents to web pages, More to come soon!))


	2. Chapter 2

((AN: I think that it goes without saying based on the summary that Fred never died. Tonks didn't die either, but Remus did. ))

**Chapter 2**

After changing into a pair of pink lounge pants Hermione mixed herself a glass of chocolate milk (muggle habits die hard) and sat on her gray linen couch. It was comfy and worn in, the perfect atmosphere to read her copy of _Witch Weekly_ the fashion magazine she subscribed to. She justified her actions by reminding herself that the publication wasn't a competitor of the Prophet because the content was entirely different. For anyone else, no explanation would be needed, but Hermione was determined to be loyal to her paper. She was big on loyalty these past few days, "_Ever since Ron hasn't been loyal to you,"_ whispered the voice in the back of her head. It was true, Ron had been a prick, a prat, a jerk, a bum, a git, an oaf, an ogre, anything you could imagine a thousand times over. Their breakup really was no surprise; it was bound to happen eventually. They had grown up as brother and sister ever since their first year at Hogwarts, and in the end they just weren't compatible. Ron was close-minded and Hermione was always open to new things. Hermione wanted to travel and Ron wanted to stay at home and watch the latest Quidditch match on television. Ron wanted to have kids and for Hermione to stay home as soon after they got married, but Hermione wanted time to be with the one she loved. By the end of three years, they had drifted apart. What _did_ come as a shock to Hermione was how Ron broke up with her. Ron had never been articulate, so Hermione wasn't expecting an elaborate speech. She expected more of an, "It's not you, it's me" or an "I think we should just both move on." This she could recover from, this was easy. It would be a clash of personalities and that would be that. But she definitely didn't think it would go down like this…

_Flashback_

_Ron walked meekly into the room, placing his briefcase and jacket on the dining room table before walking over to Hermione, chopping garlic in the kitchen, the muggle way, and giving her a brief peck on the cheek. Hermione couldn't remember the last time they shared a meaningful kiss, let alone the last time they…you know. "You know you don't have to do it that way sweetheart," he said quietly from the bedroom of their 7__th__ story flat, removing his shoes (the magical way) and changing into casual clothes, which in Ron's world was a worn out Quidditch t-shirt and a pair of athletic shorts. Looking back, Hermione realized Ron had never really grown out of his adolescent awkwardness. He was still lanky and tall, with a big nose and big ears. _

"_But I want to," she replied. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt you to try doing something the muggle way once in a while."_

"_Sweetie, we've got magic. We don't have to do things like that. Besides, it's got no point, it's just a waste of time. _

"_A waste of time? The way I lived my life for 11 years was a waste of time? _

"_That's not what I meant…"_

"_Oh I think it's _exactly_ what you meant," spat Hermione._

"_You know what, I give up!" said Ron. "I'm done trying to please you, I'm done trying to agree with you. You're bloody difficult to live with is what it is. I have a chance to live with someone who understands me, and I'm taking it."_

"_Oh I am not difficult you lazy bum you stupid pri—WHAT? What do you mean you have a chance to live with someone who understands you!?"_

"_I'vebeensleepingwithLavenderBrownforthepastfourmonths," mumbled Ron under his breath._

"_You WHAT!"_

"_I HAVE BEEN SLEEPING WITH LAVENDER BROWN FOR THE PAST FOUR MONTHS! ARE YOU HAPPY YOU BLOODY WITCH?!"_

_You miserable oaf, get the hell out of my apartment."_

_And with just a few more screams and a pop Ron was gone. Hermione broke down on the couch, sobbing. He left because he thought someone was better than she was; he left to find greener pastures. She could stand that they just didn't go together but she could not stand to be inferior. Hermione had pride after all, not the pompous sort of pride, she didn't exactly brag about being better than everyone else or anything. But for _him_ to leave _her_ was ridiculous. She was Hermione Granger, former high-ranking ministry official, editor in chief of the largest wizarding daily publication in all of Europe, and the brightest witch of her age! He was Ronald Weasley, mediocre Quidditch player, stuck in a dead-end job, not particularly great at anything, especially his studies. The only thing people knew him as was as the extra boy, the one who contributed nothing to the "Golden Trio" as it were. You get knocked off a stone horse when you're 12 and all of a sudden you're a bloody hearth throb. Hermione tried to comfort herself with these words, but in the back of her mind there was always a tiny voice, tugging at her conscience saying, "He's right, you're not good enough…"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the burrow it was a happy occasion. George, celebrating his engagement to his longtime girlfriend Angelina, was standing at the table giving a toast to his lovely bride to be. Everyone was in good spirits at the time. By the end of the evening, the adult crowd was laughing and dancing as happy as they had been since the fall of Voldemort. Charlie was bouncing a Teddy on his knee and the toddler's hair took on a happy blue hue. Tonks sat on Charlie's left, leaning against his shoulder. Her husband's death was a trying time, but now more than ever the two were becoming a pair. Charlie was one of Teddy's many father figures, who like most of the Weasley men, considered Teddy his son. With Charlie and Tonks at one end of the couch, Bill and Fleur were seen next to the new couple, rocking a sleeping newborn Victoire in the baby carrier in front of them. Percy was decidedly absent from the day's festivities, largely due to the fact that he was still a ministry-loving prat and no one in the family would talk to him. ((AN: For my purposes, the scene in DH with Fred & Percy never happened)) Next sat George and Angelina, then Fred the fairly contented bachelor, followed by a lovey-dovey Harry and Ginny (who had been acting that way for the last 2 years). Ron had not yet arrived as he had owled saying that he would be late but he had news when he arrived. On the opposite couch sat a married Lee and Alicia, sitting right next to another married couple consisting of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. Since the war, many couples had gone out and become engaged. Neville and Luna, Seamus and Cho, Dean and Parvati, Ernie and Padma, and Malfoy and Pansy were all scattered throughout the happy house for the happy occasion. Malfoy was telling everyone about Blaise's "adventures" in America and his incredibly comedic pursuits of the opposite sex. In another part of the room, Molly, Arthur, and Narcissa, reformed after the death of her husband and replacing her former shell with a bright and friendly soul, watched on as the next generation of the order conversed in their own lively manor.

With a flash of green flame all conversation came to a crashing halt as Ron flooed in with a certain…well…floozy.


	3. Chapter 3

((AN: I'll try and write longer chapters, I promise! Also, I know this chapter might not be very straightforward, and doesn't really match the other two in terms of plot, but according to my summary it does so I'll do my best to make the next one better))

**Chapter 3**

The Weasley's and their guests sat with their mouths agape, doing a double take thinking they couldn't possibly have seen what they did. It was no dream, however, it was real. There, standing next to Ron, was lavender brown. Her platinum blonde hair was dry and was cut into a puffy bob with her mousy brown roots drawing a jagged line around her head. Her clothes, however, left nothing to the imagination. Her tight, sky blue crew neck shirt showed the straps of her pushup bra, which must not have worked right at all because her chest looked flattened and suffocated against the tight, blue cotton poly blend. Her shirt had also not had the pleasure of meeting her way-too-small skirt, and you could see the faces cringing as they witnessed the disastrous mushroom affect. Lavender's gold metallic heels were way too much for the outfit, adorned with fake crystals and giving the impression that after dinner Lavender had to go work with her colleague Mr. Stripper Pole. For nearly a minute after Ron and Lavender had arrived, the party stood silent in shock of what they had just seen. Having been so used to seeing Ron and Hermione together, the family didn't no whether to be sad, mad, or very, very, confused.

"Sooo….Ron…where's Hermione?" asked Neville, in his own nervous way.

"You didn't tell them?" Lavender giggled as she took a playful swat at Ron.

"Ummm….yes….," said Ron. "About that, well you see, Hermione and I er-broke up I guess you could say." The room sat in silence, continuing without reaction to Ron's words.

"Well come on dears," said Mrs. Weasley, frantically ushering her gusts into the dining room. "Dinners ready, let's eat up now."

All through the salad the table remained near silent, except for some sparse polite conversation.

"Weather's nice today, isn't it Fred?"

"Why yes George, it's umm…beautiful."

"Why Lavender," said Ginny, in an attempt to reach out to her brother's guest. "That's an…erm…special outfit you're wearing there." Ginny waited until Lavender responded with a thank you and turned away to whisper something in Ron's ear until she pretended to throw up in her mouth. Most of the younger guests gave a stifled chuckle only to be scolded by an angry gesture from Mrs. Weasley moments later.

"So," said Harry, "How long have you two been going out?"

"Four months," replied Lavender with a smile, proud of her relationship. Ron gave Lavender a bit of a glare and said her name through clenched teeth, reminding her of her lapse in slip-up. She gave a slight giggle and girlish 'oops,' smiling, barely ashamed of her mistake.

"Four months," interjected a forcefully cheerfully Mrs. Weasley, "But we saw Hermione in here with Ron but two months ago—Oh….Ooooh, but that means…Oh! Ronald!" she chided. The anger was visible among the younger set, specifically, Harry, Ginny, the twins, and all of their classmates.

"You bloody idiot," exclaimed Malfoy. "I don't even like the girl but I'm not that low!" With that the boys rose as Harry gave an angry nod, "Fancy a break outside Ron?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ppppppeeeerrrrrccccyyyy," cried out a shrill voice, somewhere inside the ministry of magic.

"Yes Mildred?" was the reply from the redhead, whose soft appearance was countered with sharp creases in his suit and not a wrinkle in sight.

"I need to discuss something with you."

Mildred thought to herself as she waited for Percy to come to her office. She thought at her sister and laughed. "Silly Dorrie," she thought. "If only she hadn't let the dark persuade her. She gave a small giggle. Mildred was much less…dimensional than Dolores. Dolores used her sickeningly sweet demeanor to disguise a cruel and ruthless attitude, but Mildred was just sickeningly sweet. She wasn't motivated by the Dark Lord, oh heavens no nothing silly like that. Just a tinge of revenge and young love. Yes she liked to fancy herself as motivated by young love, by what she never had. Being overshadowed by your sister, well, let's just say you miss out in more ways than one. Now this effort to have a full life and force this life upon others can make anyone just a teensy bit delusional. If Dolores Umbridge was crazy, then her sister was on the verge of a psychotic breakdown. The way in which Dolores did everything in such a cheerful manor, Mildred was ten times as bad. It was her cheerfulness that had gotten her the job as minister. Well her cheerfulness and the fact that once she saw that Kingsley wasn't going to make any efforts to give people happy lives, she was going to force them. Just a few choice front page headlines and like that Kingsley was out of the race. Okay, so maybe Mildred was just a teensy bit ruthless. After all she did learn from the best.

"Minister? I'm here," announced Percy, ready to work, in a demeanor that gave him an air of efficiency.

"Very well then. Now you see," said Mildred, "I want to create a law. A law that will make sure that today's youth won't miss out on what I did. I want to make a marriage law Percy.

"A what?" replied the young man in general astonishment.

"Well a marriage law, I mean it's quite simple really I don't know why you don't understand the concept.

"But why do you need to make a marriage law, I mean what purpose could it possibly have?"

"Just because. It seems like a good idea. I mean what if people never get married? This really is beneficial you know. We will be helping people live wonderful, happy lives. If we don't tell them to get married, who will? Are you doubting my judgments Percy?" Mildred question.

"No, it's just that the people are going to want a reason. I'm perfectly fine with your raging psychobabble logic that makes absolutely no sense," muttered Percy under his breath.

"What was that dear?"

"I said I'm perfectly fine with the idea, I think it's fantastic, I mean, kids these days, they just don't listen," he chuckle nervously. "But what will we tell the people? I don't think they'll accept just because as a reason."

"Hmmm…type this up, Ill draft the press release now," ordered Mildred. With a swish of his wand Percy had summoned his laptop, ready to type his boss's every word.

"Due to the er-decrease in the population of powerful wizards," began the minister, "We at the ministry of magic are doing our best to uhhh…increase the population of such wizards in order to prevent the rise of another dark wizard and have ample cavalry, should there be another war. The Ministry's top…Magical Power Genetic and Ancestral Analysts will use the latest in magical technology to determine the best matches. This law will going into effect one week today, at which point the name of your husband or wife to be will arrive by owl."

"Oooh I can't wait," squealed Mildred. "Imagine all the babies!" Acknowledging the rough times he faced explaining this ridiculous new law to everyone, Percy quickly hurried out the door and banged his head on a wall, repeatedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What the bloody hell is that all about mate?" demanded Harry as he forced Ron outside. Lavender followed everyone outside with a giggle, either anticipating a fight or being so stupid that she really had no idea what was going on. "She doesn't deserve that crap. I can't believe you would do that to your best friend!" continued Fred. Ron started to whimper as his classmates, siblings, and best friend backed him into a corner. With a pop he apparated to Lavender who startled, let out, "But Won Won why are we-," and with another pop they were gone. When they left, the crowd could be hurt murmuring a barrage of insults about Ron and Lavender,

"Whore," said Ginny.

"Slut," said Parvati, Lavender's now ex best friend.

"Stupid git," exclaimed Fred.

"Bloody idiot," muttered Harry.

It was without a doubt, that Ron and Lavender were no longer welcome at the burrow. With a sharp gasp Ginny realized she had forgotten all about Hermione. She ran into the house grabbing a handful of ashes and calling out her destination she was gone in flames.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione, now in a pair of blue pajama shorts and a white tank top, was sitting and watching the oddly interesting muggle TV Show, "Britain's Next Top Model," while she devoured a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream. She was startled as she saw nothing but long red hair running toward her and within seconds her mint chocolate chip ice cream was passed aside and she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug that rivaled those of Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny!" she exclaimed. "What brings you hear…oh."

"What do you mean oh? My brother, no my ex-brother, is one of the most foul, underhanded, stupid, idiotic gits in all of Europe! Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione's best friend demanded.

"I dunno…it just didn't seem relevant I guess. Ron's your family, I just figured that was one of the things I'd have to give up."

"Never, never think that! You're part of our family too! It's the opposite really, because we've decided to give _him_ up, that prick. You are coming with me right now, and we are going to spend some time with the family eh?" Ginny said the words angrily, still furious at her brother for what he did. Before Hermione could protest she felt the familiar sensation of apparition and found herself standing in the Weasley riving room in front of her closest friends wearing practically no more than underwear. All thoughts of Hermione were abandoned when an owl broke the silence, flying just as if it were drunk into the living room of the Weasley's and landing with a thud. Alicia scrambled to find some food for the poor owl and Harry took the piece of parchment addressed to the Weasley family and Guests from its leg, placing a few knuts in the pouch on the owl's other leg. A shrill and familiar voice filled the room and Hermione cringed as the voice read aloud,

"Dear Weasley Family and Guests, Including but not Limited to Miss Hermione Granger,

It is my duty and pleasure to inform you all of the new marriage law. This law, having just gone into effect yesterday, has been enacted to increase the population of powerful wizards should a dark lord rise again. The Magical Power Genetic and Ancestral Analysts have determined the best matches using the latest magical technology and are happy to announce the wedding of Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Fred Weasley. Please come to the ministry on October 22nd to wed. Enjoy!

Sincerely,

Mildred Umbridge

Minister of Magic"

Hermione was seething. How dare this, this witch step into her life and force her to do something. The whole concept of course, was simply ridiculous.

"But if this whole law is to create more powerful wizards…" said George, "Then won't this just amplify the problem?" The whole room was silent, completely dumbfounded. No one could have ever predicted something like this to happen, not in a million years. And Hermione…and Fred? Impossible. It would never work. They were too different it was laughable. "They were probably thrown together 'cause they're the only single people left," suggested Oliver. No, Umbridge wouldn't do that, but would she? Oh yes, she would. Hermione, without regard to what she was wearing began to apparate to the ministry. With a jump Fred was tagging along.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione wasted no time. She walked straight the receptionist's desk, cutting all of the angry young 'couples' in line and demanded to see Mildred, her former boss. With a sigh the receptionist led Hermione and a very bewildered Fred, who didn't really understand what was going on yet. Hermione stomped inside the office drawing some glares and stares from those who were both angry at her for cutting in line and couldn't believe she would wear such skimpy clothes out. Fred, noticing the stares in his confusion, was glad when he noticed Hermione's minimalist outfit, his confused expression turning into a smirk as he followed Hermione into the office.

They waited for five minutes, both too embarrassed to even murmur a word to each other. Just as Hermione was getting up to go and get the secretary a lean figure walked in. Wearing a crisp brown suit and black shoes, a fashion faux pas that Hermione would have noticed on any other occasion, the man's most distinguishable feature was most definitely his flaming red hair.

"Percy?!" Hermione said, aghast. Now it was Fred's turn to be furious. It was almost as if the steam was coming out of his ear's like in muggle cartoons. His face turned red and he opened his mouth to yell. "Hold on!" Percy exclaimed, aware of his brother's imminent explosion as he threw his hands protectively in front of his face. "This isn't my fault! I swear I had nothing to do with this she made me!" Percy was speaking a million miles an hour; trying to get his excuse in before Fred took his anger out on him. Fred calmed down but was still visibly angry. "Doesn't mean you're not a spineless git," he muttered under his breath.

((AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to get something in))


End file.
